Aku Datang Untukmu
by Saotome no Utahime
Summary: Pada suatu malam di tengah malam saat Sakura sendirian di kamarnya, seseorang datang memperkenalkan diri sebagai seseorang yang amat sangat tidak pernah diharapkan oleh siapapun....
1. Chapter 1

**_Unnn..._**

**_mau dibuat genrenya roman, tapi ini tentang kematian... Mo dibikin angst, tapi nggak ada yang sedih... Mo dibuat misteri... nggak nyeremin juga.. palagi humor... Hmm... DRAMA saja dah..._**

**_Atau ada yang mo ngasih genre lain?_**

* * *

**Aku Datang Untukmu**

Sakura berdiri di tengah kegelapan malam, dia menatap kakinya yang telanjang menginjak lantai batu. Di hadapannya tampak sebuah gapura kuil berwarna merah menjulang. Ya, merah.. bukan warna abu-abu atau sekedar gelap yang seharusnya bisa terlihat dalam kegelapan. Angin berhembus membuat pepohonan bergoyang dengan suara gemerisik, membuat rambut panjang Sakura melambai dan juga menghantarkan sebuah suara ke telinga Sakura..

"...sakura..."

Sakura berbalik menatap bangunan kuil yang gelap, pemilik suara itu ada di sana. Dia adalah siluet hitam dengan rambut panjang berkibar sedang berdiri di atas atap kuil membelakangi bulan purnama yang sangat besar berwarna merah.

"HAH!"

Sakura membuka matanya kemudian menutupnya lagi, sebelah tangannya menyentuh dahinya. Mimpi yang sama lagi, sudah empat malam dengan mimpi yang sama. Hanya saja di mimpinya yang terakhir, siluet seseorang yang memanggil namanya terlihat semakin jelas. Seperti count down, kalau saja Sakura melihatnya beberapa kali lagi, pasti wajah orang itu akan terlihat juga. Sakura memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk terlelap lagi, tetapi sangat sulit untuk kembali tidur setiap kali terbangun dari mimpi itu. Akhirnya dia duduk dan meraih gelas berisi air di meja di samping tempat tidurnya, setelah menghabiskan isinya Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai selopnya. Dia menarik tiang beroda yang menggantungkan sekantung darah yang dialirkan ke dalam tubuhnya dan berjalan ke toilet.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Sakura menginap di rumah sakit. Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari sekolah. Bus yang ditumpanginya menabrak gedung yang baru dibangun, itulah kecelakaan sesungguhnya yang menimpa Sakura. Dada sakura tertusuk kaca dan sayangnya saat operasi, dokter hanya mampu mengeluarkan pecahan kacanya dari tubuh Sakura dan hanya mampu menyembuhkan robekan bekas lukanya.

Sayangnya?.. Ya.. Karena pecahan kaca itu meninggalkan serpihan di jantung Sakura yang luput dari pemeriksaan dokter. Serpihan itu mengiris jantung Sakura sedikit demi sedikit, membuat Sakura masih saja merasakan nyeri di dadanya walaupun sudah melewati operasi lebih dari satu minggu.

Sakura keluar dari toilet dan menutup pintunya, dia berpikir untuk tidur saja tetapi...

"Halo Sakura..."

Sakura tertegun menatap seseorang di dalam kamarnya. Seorang laki-laki sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Bukan... Bukan dokter atau perawat, laki-laki itu memakai pakaian biasa... ugh terlalu biasa, setelan Armani berwarna hitam. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan diikat. Dan wajahnya yang agak pucat (Sakura harus mengakuinya, dia sangat tampan) menyunggingkan senyum mematikan. Ah! Membuat Sakura hanya diam di tempat, tidak berkutik, shock...

_"Hey!" _Insting Sakura meneriakinya, menyalakan kembali tombol kesadarannya.

"A..AH! Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?!" Sakura akhirnya tersadar dari pengaruh senyuman maut laki-laki maha ganteng di hadapannya dan menudingnya. Laki-laki itu sendiri hanya diam dan menengok ke kanan dan kirinya seolah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"HEY!" Sakura semakin emosi karena orang yang ditudingnya tidak menghiraukannya.

"Eh? Kau berbicara padaku?" laki-laki itu dengan terkejut menatap Sakura sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang ada di sini?!" Sakura sudah mulai gemetar saking emosinya.

"Eh? Kau bisa melihatku ya?", senyum di wajah pucat itu menghilang digantikan dengan wajah terkejut bercampur sedih. Sakura mulai merinding, ketakutan mulai merambatinya membuatnya mulai berpikir macam-macam.

_"Hey Sakura... jangan-jangan dia ini pasien sakit jiwa yang nyasar.. Kenapa bisa masuk ke kamarmu sih?!"_

"Namaku Itachi dan aku adalah shinigami-mu"

"A... ha.. ha.. ha.. " Sakura tertawa hambar, bahkan tawanya sama sekali tidak merubah wajahnya yang ketakutan dan cemas. Sepertinya orang ini terobsesi pada shinigami ya? Sial sekali nasibnya harus bertemu orang seperti ini, sayang juga, padahal dia lumayan keren, pikirnya.

"Ka... Kau pasien di sini kah? Kalau kau tidak ada di kamarmu, mungkin akan ada yang mencarimu.. jadi.. sebaiknya..." Sakura melangkah mundur dan membentur tembok di belakangnya. Laki-laki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Itachi tadi turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Langkah kakinya sangat ringan sampai-sampai Sakura berpikir kalau laki-laki ini melayang menghampirinya. Sakura yang sudah total shock hanya diam membatu saat laki-laki itu berdiri hanya beberapa senti di hadapannya. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, Sakura tidak sanggup lagi mengatasi kepanikannya dan hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat...

1 detik... 2 detik... 5 detik... 15 detik... tidak terjadi apa-apa. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya menatap wajah tersenyum Itachi yang menunduk di hadapannya, masih belum paham apa yang tengah terjadi. Kemudian dia sadar, sebelah tangan Itachi menempel di tembok di samping kepala Sakura dan yang sebelah lagi..

"HAH!"

menempel di wajah Sakura, tepatnya menembus di dagu dan pipi Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang kan... aku shinigami-mu"

Kepanikan yang lebih hebat mulai melanda Sakura. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dan matanya terbuka lebar menatap Itachi. Kepalanya mulai menggeleng perlahan. Kemudian tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat dan kepalanya menggeleng tidak terkendali.

"Bohong! Bohong!.. Tidak mungkin! Aku masih tidur... Ini masih mimpi!" Sakura terduduk di lututnya dengan kedua tangannya menutupi telinganya, matanya tertutup rapat-rapat benar-benar berharap akan segera terbangun dari mimpi anehnya.

**

* * *

**

Uoooohhhhhhhhhh...

**Itachiiiii... Akhirnya gwa bikin fic yang pake Itachi juga... Maksutnya Itachi as main chara :D Mungkin ginilah perasaan orang yang didatengin dewa kematian... (jelas bukan kaya reaksi si Ichigo-nya BLEACH atau si Light-nya Death Note) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku Datang Untukmu**

**Chapt II**

Cahaya terang menembus pelupuk mata Sakura, membuatnya terbangun. Jendelanya terbuka dan cahaya matahari pagi masuk menembus tirai putihnya yang masih dibiarkan tertutup setengahnya. Langit tampak berwarna biru cerah di sela-sela pepohonan yang terlihat dari jendela Sakura. Pagi yang cerah, pikir Sakura yang kemudian merasa aneh sendiri mengingat mimpinya yang semalam.

"Pagi Sakura..", Shizune menyapa Sakura dengan tersenyum dan mulai memeriksa Sakura.

"Pagi Shizune-san!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?", Shizune memeriksa kantong darah Sakura sambil sepintas menatap Sakura dengan cemas.

"Baik"

"Sakura, semalam kau pingsan di depan toilet.. Apa ada sesuatu..", Sakura menatap Shizune dengan wajah yang berkata 'masa sih?' disertai bibir yang menahan senyum, kemudian sebuah bayangan hitam di sudut mata Sakura mengganggunya. Sakura menegakkan duduknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Shizune memandang melewati bahu Shizune. Di sudut kamar Sakura, laki-laki yang semalam menemui Sakura sedang duduk di sana menumpangkan kakinya di atas yang lain dengan kedua tangannya ditumpangkan diatas kakinya di sofa berwarna putih yang tampak sangat kontras dengan penampilannya yang serba hitam. Dia tersenyum menatap Sakura yang hanya diam membeku di atas tempat tidur.

"Oh.. mungkin aku hanya lelah..", Sakura masih menatap Itachi yang duduk dengan tenang di sofanya, memastikan mahkluk pucat tampan pencabut nyawa itu sungguhan ada di sana dan merasa sedikit heran karena Shizune sama sekali tidak menyinggung kehadirannya di sana, kecuali hanya Sakuralah yang melihatnya.

"Ya.. Kau terlalu banyak berjalan belakangan ini. Kalau ada yang kau perlukan panggil saja aku.. Sekarang kau mau sarapan atau mandi dulu Sakura?"

"Ah! Aku mau mandi saja dulu.." Sakura mencoba tersenyum seceria mungkin pada Shizune, setelah membereskan perlengkapannya Shizune keluar meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya diam di tempat tidurnya, wajahnya sudah kembali tanpa ekspresi menatap Itachi. Itachi juga masih dengan tenang memamerkan senyumannya pada Sakura membuat Sakura semakin berpikir kalau semua yang dilihatnya hanyalah halusinasi, sugesti karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak juga membaik.

"Kau.. sungguhan?", suara aneh keluar dari mulut Sakura seakan dipaksakan keluar dari kerongkongannya yang kering. Itachi hanya menatap Sakura dan tersenyum, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau datang untuk mencabut nyawaku? Apa sebentar lagi aku akan mati?" Sakura menelan ludah dan menggigit bibirnya. Itachi menatap Sakura sebentar dan berdiri, dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura di tempat tidurnya kemudian duduk di dekat Sakura, membuat Sakura tiba-tiba merinding dan bergeser sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Ya! Tugasku untuk membawa jiwamu, tetapi kapan, aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu. Bisa besok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan atau mungkin tahun depan, semua itu masih kejutan untukmu... Tapi biar kuberi satu petunjuk..." Itachi mengangkat tangannya mendekati Sakura kembali membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dengan ketakutan walaupun pada akhirnya Sakura membukanya juga dengan perlahan setelah mendengar Itachi mendengus tertawa perlahan. Sebelah tangannya menembus wajah Sakura walaupun dengan aneh Sakura bisa merasakan tekanan tempat tidur di dekatnya tempat Itachi duduk di dekatnya.

"...saat aku bisa menyentuhmu, saat itulah hidupmu berakhir..".

Sakura masih tidak bisa menerima kata-kata Itachi, dia terus saja menatap Itachi dengan pikiran bingung dan juga takut. Memangnya apa yang salah dengannya? Dia hanya mengalami kecelakaan, lukanya sudah diobati. Setiap hari dia diperiksa tetapi dokternya mengatakan kalau Sakura sudah melewati saat kritis seminggu lalu dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, walau begitu rasa nyeri yang masih saja dirasakan Sakura, membuatnya khawatir juga. Atau memang rasa nyeri itu yang akan membunuhnya?

"Aku boleh tahu bagaimana caraku mati?"

"Tidak"

Sakura menghela nafas menerima jawaban tegas Itachi. Mungkin lebih baik kalau tidak mengetahuinya karena rasanya ditemui seorang dewa kematian dan mengetahui kalau hidupnya akan segera berakhir saja rasanya sudah membuatnya shock, mungkin mengetahui caranya mati bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk diketahui. Perlahan Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Itachi yang duduk di hadapannya. Dia bersyukur karena setidaknya dewa kematian yang muncul di hadapannya bukanlah tengkorak berjubah hitam yang membawa sabit besar seperti yang dilihatnya di film-film. Perlahan ada rasa aneh yang membuat Sakura merasa sangat penasaran dan akhirnya membuat Sakura tanpa sadar mengulurkan lengannya menjangkau Itachi. Itachi hanya menatapnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dan tersenyum saat Sakura menahan nafasnya dengan terkejut dan menarik tangannya cepat-cepat saat mengetahui tangannya menembus lutut Itachi.

"Apa kau ingin menyentuhku? Aku bisa mengaturnya untukmu.."

"Aha..ha..ha... tidak.. tidak usah repot-repot.." Sakura tertawa hambar menolak tawaran Itachi yang tersenyum padanya. Memangnya mana ada orang yang dengan senang hati membiarkan hidupnya diambil begitu saja.. Yah.. Kecuali kalau orang itu memang sudah tidak ada niat untuk hidup. Tetapi... Memangnya apa lagi yang ingin Sakura lakukan? Hidupnya membosankan. Dia sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, paman yang mengasuhnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sakura sama sekali tidak memiliki teman di sekolah karena reputasinya yang kurang bagus. Memangnya siapa yang mau berteman dengan anak seorang yakuza, untuk seorang anak SMU Sakura juga tidak tertarik pada seorangpun anak laki-laki di sekolahnya. Bisa dibilang, dia sendirian. Kalaupun mati, mungkin tidak akan ada yang menangisinya. Walau begitu, tidak sekalipun terlintas di pikiran Sakura untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang menyayangi hidupnya walau tidak ada orang lain yang menyayanginya.

Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandinya sambil mengusap-usap bekas jarum di lengannya. Itachi mengikutinya di belakangnya, masih tanpa suara sedikitpun. Sakura berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Ngg.. anu.. apa kau akan mengikuti aku terus??"

"Ya.."

"Ngg.. Tapi... Aku mau mandi apa kau..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengikutimu?", dengan cepat semburat merah naik ke wajah Sakura. Dia menatap Itachi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya.. Ya.. Tidak bisa! Memangnya kau tidak bisa diam di sini saja?? Tidak perlu mengikuti aku ke mana-mana.."

"Heey... walaupun aku duduk di sini.. aku masih bisa melihatmu..."

"Ughh.." Wajah Sakura sekarang berubah benar-benar menjadi merah. _"Apa-apaan dia ini?? Boleh saja dia jadi shinigami... tetapi kalau privasi begini... AAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!!"_

"Kau tidak perlu mandi kalau merasa tidak enak.." Itachi tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang sudah merah padam di hadapannya. Sakura mulai panik.. makhluk tidak jelas yang tiba-tiba muncul mau mencabut nyawanya, sekarang mau mencabut hak asasi manusianya juga.. Ohh.. memang sejak awal hak asasi manusia sudah tidak diperhitungkan lagi.. tapi kalau shinigaminya seorang perempuan, mungkin Sakura tidak akan keberatan, tapii... inii... Dia laki-laki dan.. dan..

"Terserah! Jangan ikuti aku! Balikkan badanmu ke sana!!" Sakura dengan emosi menunjuk dinding yang berlawanan dengan kamar mandinya.

"Tapi aku masih.."

"Jangan bilang!! Balik saja!! Jangan masuk!"

Itachi berbalik membelakangi Sakura yang berjalan ke kamar mandinya dengan emosi. Perlahan senyuman terbentuk di bibir Itachi, inilah pertama kalinya dia melihat Sakura yang benar-benar Sakura. Sakura yang menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan Sakura yang selalu menahan emosinya di hadapan banyak orang, Sakura yang selalu murung menghindari perselisihan dengan orang lain atau Sakura dengan senyum palsunya agar membuat orang lain tidak kecewa padanya. Sakura yang membuatnya memilih antara maut dan keabadian.

**

* * *

**

Crusnik: Hnn... The real drama akan segera dimulai... :D

**Ah.. seandainya Itachi-san yg muncul di kamarku.. pastilah kukasih sesajen.. :D Huehehehe...**

**Itachi: Hey! Apa maksudnya itu? Mau salaman??**

**Crusnik: Ah.. nggak usah...(senyum-senyum sweatdrop)**


	3. Chapter 3

Uwaaaah.... Akhirnya... Akhir tahun yang... **** (biiiiip).

Okay! Slanjutnya...

APA????!!! Uda lupa bagian awalnya??!!

Baca lagi dari awal sana!!!

**

* * *

Aku Datang Untukmu**

**Chapt III**

Sakura menghidupkan showernya dan membiarkan air hangat membasahi kepalanya, kemudian dia menjangkau shamponya, menuangkannya di telapak tangannya lalu mengusapkannya di kepalanya sambil menggertakkan gigi dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dadanya terasa nyeri lagi, lebih sakit dari biasanya. Itachi di luar yang menghadap ke jendela hanya menutup matanya, mencoba mengusir wajah Sakura yang menahan sakit yang terlihat di kepalanya. Waktunya tidak banyak dan bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Walau bagaimanapun dia sudah melakukan satu hal yang benar. Yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya setidaknya. Saat dimana dia mampu menyentuh Sakura adalah saat tubuhnya sepenuhnya berubah menjadi manusia, dan dia bukan lagi seorang dewa kematian yang hidup dalam keabadian. Itulah bayaran yang diterimanya saat dia memutuskan untuk bersama Sakura di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sakura muncul sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk menatap Itachi yang berdiri di depan jendela, perlahan Itachi memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura membuat wajah Sakura merah padam dan otomatis menahan nafasnya.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan hari ini?", Itachi mengatakannya dengan ringan pada Sakura seakan dia hanyalah seorang teman yang datang berkunjung. Sakura akhirnya mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya dan sudah mulai bernafas dengan benar. Dia hanya berjalan ke kursinya dan duduk tanpa menatap Itachi sedikitpun.

"A..Apa maksudmu?", jawab Sakura sambil menarik nampan berisi sarapannya yang tadi dibawa perawat saat Sakura mandi.

"Yah! Karena hidupmu tidak lama lagi, kupikir kau mau menemui orang-orang… manusia biasanya melakukannya", Itachi mengatakannya dengan nada secuek mungkin sambil bersandar di samping jendela. Sakura hanya menatap mangkuk berisi buburnya sambil memegang sendok dengan diam. Memangnya siapa yang ingin ditemuinya? Itachi menghela nafasnya membuat Sakura akhirnya menatapnya. Itachi masih bersandar di samping jendela dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam sakunya sambil menutup matanya, saat Itachi membuka matanya menatap Sakura, Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan matanya kembali ke mangkuk buburnya dan mulai memakannya.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menemui manusia seumuranmu, tetapi kau satu-satunya yang tidak mempersoalkan kemunculanku", Sakura berhenti makan dan menatap tajam Itachi seolah mengatakan 'memangnya siapa yang tidak mempersoalkan??!!'.

"Kebanyakan manusia yang kutemui akan merasa takut, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa darimu", lanjut Itachi tanpa menghiraukan interupsi Sakura.

"Apa aku harus merasa takut padamu? Manusia memang akan mati suatu saat nanti. Dan aku… kurasa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kulakukan", Itachi hanya menatap Sakura yang berbicara tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya. Kenapa sekarang gadis ini begitu menginginkan kematian? Apa kedatangannya benar-benar sudah menyurutkan keinginannya untuk hidup? Tugasnya adalah mencabut nyawanya, ini akan lebih mudah kalau Sakura memang sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup.

"Tch! Apa kau memang segitu inginnya mati?"

"Hmm? Apa itu kata-kata yang patut diucapkan dewa kematian?!", Itachi kembali menatap Sakura yang tersenyum mengejeknya. Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sekarang dia malah begitu ingin membuatnya merasa ingin terus hidup?! Itachi membuang wajahnya dan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Apa yang sekarang harus dilakukannya?

Sakura menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam sambil sesekali melirik Itachi yang berdiri di samping jendelanya sambil menatap keluar, juga hanya diam. Bohong kalau Sakura tidak merasa takut menghadapi kematian. Dia juga belum rela hidupnya berakhir begitu saja. Dia belum sempat mengalami yang namanya hidup seorang wanita, cita-citanya menjadi seorang arsitek belum tercapai, hah… sebenarnya, dia hanya berpikir mungkin menjadi arsitek cukup menyenangkan. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin menjadi dokter, melihat Tsunade yang sibuk mengurus orang-orang yang berharap padanya sepertinya cukup menyenangkan, lalu menjadi koki seperti ibunya dulu, rasanya senang sekali melihat orang-orang puas dengan pekerjaan kita. Lagi pula, Sakura masih belum merasakan seru-serunya masa SMU yang sering dilihatnya di tv seperti mengejar-ngejar orang yang disukai. Tidak ada, anak-anak laki-laki di sekolahnya tidak ada yang menarik baginya. Sakura sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada cucu rekan bisnis ayahnya saat Sakura masih SD. Seorang anak berambut hitam dan mata hitam yang tidak pernah hilang dari ingatan Sakura, walau dia sudah meninggal delapan tahun lalu dalam kecelakaan yang sama yang merenggut orang tua Sakura setelah dengan polos mengatakan akan kembali lagi menemui Sakura.

Sekarang, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, anak itu memiliki bentuk wajah yang hampir sama dengan Itachi ini, pikir Sakura yang tanpa sadar mulai berkonsentrasi penuh menatap Itachi.

"haaaaah…..", dan tanpa sadar dia juga menghela nafas, membuat Itachi menatapnya dengan wajah bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghela nafas begitu?"

"Tidak. Apa yang bisa kutanyakan padamu selain tanda-tanda aku akan segera mati?", Sakura menanyakannya dengan ringan justru membuat Itachi bingung dengan jawaban yang bisa dia berikan.

"Kalian dewa kematian, bagaimana memilih korban kalian?"

"Korban? Bukan kami yang membunuh kalian, sudah ada yang menentukan kematian kalian. Kami hanya di dekat kalian saat ajal kalian sudah dekat. Kami hanya membimbing jiwa kalian.", Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, itu artinya bukan kau yang akan membunuhku kan?!"

"Tch! Tetap saja kau akan mati kan?! Memangnya ada bedanya?!", Itachi malah merasa emosi dan membuang wajahnya melihat Sakura yang tersenyum senang. Apa bedanya sih dengan kenyataan kalau dia tetap akan segera mati?!

"yah, setidaknya akan ada yang menemaniku sampai aku mati nanti. Kau akan tetap di sini kan?!", Itachi berbalik menatap Sakura yang masih tersenyum. Kali ini senyumannya terlihat tulus. Dia benar, Itachi memang akan terus menemaninya. Dia akan membuat Sakura tidak menyesal pernah hidup, dan mengenalnya.


End file.
